This invention relates to friction welding and in particular concerns friction welding thin-walled structures.
The invention finds particular application in the manufacture of gas turbine aero-engine casings which hitherto have been manufactured from titanium, nickel or steel forgings. The manufacture of thin walled components such as aero-engine casings from metal forgings is particularly expensive in terms of material wastage and machining time. Typically ninety five per cent of forging material is removed during the machining of an engine casing forging. This low material utilisation is a consequence of the forging process since the size of load bearing reinforced features such as bosses and the like on the casing surface determine the wall thickness of the forging that is necessary for correct material flow during the forging process. For example, a forging for an engine casing having a 25 mm (1 inch) diameter boss on its surface requires a minimum wall thickness of at least 25 mm to ensure correct material flow in the region of the boss during forging. Bosses are a common feature on gas turbine aero-engine casings since they are used extensively for mounting pipes and vane spigots, for example. Boss diameters of 25 mm or more are common on casings having a wall thickness in the region of 2-5 mm. The resultant material wastage and machining time adds considerably to the manufacturing cost of thin-walled engine casing structures and adds significantly to the lead time of the machined component. One attempt to address this problem has been to manufacture gas turbine aero-engine casings from sheet material using highly accurate fusion welding techniques such as electron beam welding. However, fusion welded bosses have a number of drawbacks particularly in terms of joint strength, mechanical integrity and the cost associated with non-destructive (NDI) weld inspection. In this respect fusion welded bosses are usually unsuitable for gas turbine aero-engine casing applications and the manufacture of casings from forgings has hitherto been preferred.
Friction welding has also been proposed for joining bosses to engine casings manufactured from thin sheet material. Friction welding is the welding method of choice in many welding applications since parent material strength can be achieved at the weld joint with little or no heat affected zone. Attempts at friction welding bosses to thin walled structures such as engine casings have not been successful however, since the high forging loads generated cannot be supported by the thin walled casing when the casing material becomes plastic during the welding process. This results in the boss element punching through the thin walled casing, in a process known as xe2x80x9cburn throughxe2x80x9d, before a satisfactory weld is achieved.
According to an aspect of the invention there is provided a friction welded component comprising at least one upstanding tubular member friction welded at an end cross-section thereof to a surface of a thin walled member, and a structural reinforcement means located in at least part of the internal region bounded by the said tubular member. In this way it is possible to form a boss on a sheet of thin walled material by friction welding a tubular member to the sheet material. The reinforcement provides additional strength and support in the region of the weld and this can prevent flexure and failure of the welded joint by evenly distributing loads acting on the tubular member to the thin walled member over a wider area.
The weld energy and forging force necessary for friction welding a relatively thin walled tubular member, for instance a circular cross-section tube having a 1 mm wall thickness, is significantly less than the energy and force required to weld a solid circular cylindrical member of the same diameter, say 25 mm, since the weld contact area of the weld components is significantly less. The above aspect of the invention readily permits friction welding to be used for fabricating thin walled structures without xe2x80x9cburn throughxe2x80x9d where reinforcement features such as bosses or the like are required.
In preferred embodiments, the friction welded component comprises a pair of upstanding concentric circular section tubular members, and preferably the annular region between the tubular members contains the reinforcement. By welding a pair of coaxial circular section tubes to a thin walled member the annular region between the tubes can be filled or fitted with an appropriate reinforcement means such that loads acting on one or both tubular members are evenly distributed to the thin walled member through the reinforcement strengthening medium. This can reduce the significance of stress concentration features at the weld joints due to the change in geometry between the respective tubular members and the thin walled member. It is preferred that the outer tubular member is substantially concentric with the inner tubular member and that the inner member has a longitudinal dimension greater than the outer member such that the tubular members and strengthening material define a stepped protrusion upstanding from the surface of the thin walled member.
Preferably, the structural reinforcement means comprises a moulded element bonded to the thin walled members and the at least one tubular member. This readily permits the region of the welded joint to be strengthened once the tubular member has been welded.
In preferred embodiments, the moulded element is moulded from a mouldable material selected from the group comprising thermosetting resins, cold cure resins and fibre reinforced composite materials. This readily permits the interior region to be filled with mouldable curable material to form a solid upstanding load bearing protrusion.
In an alternative embodiment, the reinforcement means comprises at least one hollow reinforcement element. This can improve the strength to weight ratio of the reinforced area.
In preferred embodiments, the hollow reinforcing element is selected from the group comprising metal or composite honeycomb reinforcement or foam reinforcement.
The friction welded component may comprise a solid central upstanding member friction welded at an end cross-section thereof to the said surface of the thin walled member towards the centre of the internal region bounded by the tubular member. Thus the above aspect of the invention also contemplates embodiments where one or more concentric tubular members are disposed around a solid central member.
In preferred embodiments, the wall thickness of the thin walled member is substantially the same as or greater than the thickness of the at least one tubular member. The forging force necessary for friction welding the end cross-section of a tubular member to the surface of a thin walled member can be readily supported by the thin walled member when the wall thicknesses of the weld components are substantially the same. For instance, it is only possible to friction weld a solid circular section bar having a diameter of 25 mm to a sheet of the same or similar material when the thickness of the sheet is 4 mm or greater, otherwise xe2x80x9cburn throughxe2x80x9d occurs. In comparison the present inventors have found that it is possible to successfully friction weld a circular section tube to a sheet of the same or similar material where the wall thickness of the tube is substantially the same as the thickness of the sheet material, for instance 1 mm, but preferably in the range of 0.5-5 mm.
Preferably, the at least one tubular member is friction welded to a curved surface of the thin walled member. This readily enables this aspect of the invention to be applied to curved thin walled structures such as circular cylindrical aero-engine casings.
In preferred embodiments, the at least one tubular member is friction welded to a convex surface of the thin walled member. This readily enables tubular members to be joined to the outer surface of structures such as circular cylindrical aero-engine casings.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of friction welding thin walled structures; the said method comprising friction welding at least one tubular member to a surface of a thin walled member; the said at least one tubular member being welded at an end cross-section thereof to a surface of the said thin walled member, and providing a structural reinforcement means in at least part of the internal region bounded by the said tubular member and the said thin walled member.
According to another aspect of the invention there is a friction welded component comprising at least one upstanding tubular member friction welded at an end cross-section thereof to a surface of a thin walled member, whereby the said wall thickness of the said thin walled member is substantially the same as or greater than the thickness of the said at least one tubular member.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of friction welding thin walled structures; the said method comprising the step of friction welding at least one tubular member to a surface of a thin walled member; the said at least one tubular member being welded at an end cross-section thereof to a surface of the said thin walled member; and, whereby the said wall thickness of the said thin walled member is substantially the same as or greater than the thickness of the said at least one tubular member.